


Dieux et Miroirs

by yrko69



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, French History RPF, French Revolution RPF
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Violence, Cynicism, Infidelity, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrko69/pseuds/yrko69
Summary: 1793年，Camille正在逐渐与革命失去联系（不如说，与除丹东之外的一切失去联系）。他曾以为有些人可以成为英雄，可以成为整个时代的神明、人民福祉的明镜。现在却发现他们和自己没什么两样、一样容易犯错。随着丹东因爱妻之死变得悲痛和愤怒，Camille终于推倒了他曾为这个男人建起的神庙中最后一根恢弘的立柱。





	Dieux et Miroirs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dieux et Miroirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790077) by [Ethike_arete (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ethike_arete). 

> 虽然基调完全不同，但技术上来讲，这个短篇属于Les Saisons的一部分。分开阅读没什么问题，一个“番外”大概是比较准确的描述。我（原作者）只是想要单独写写Camille所谓的“private and shameful vice”，而不只在丹东和罗伯斯庇尔讨论的语境下提到它。

*****

_ 当下的时代，人人都认为自己是镜子，拒绝承认他们不过只是镜子反射的倒影。 _

卡米尔·德穆兰从书桌前坐起身，重新读了一遍他写下的文字。他写下来了，没错，但读者真的能读懂吗？凡尔赛宫和镜厅不断浮现在他的脑海中，他还记得光线如何从那些光滑的镜面上弹回，记得它们被琉璃金银和钻石层层反射的每一个姿态。这些恃宠而骄的小东西痴迷着自己的美貌，只想自己曼妙的风姿翩跹起舞于所有的角落，旋转的舞步一步又一步，步步都迈回自己的身边。无穷无尽的光芒四下散射，朝臣们被四面石墙禁锢住，头顶却交织出一片无边无尽的幻象。他们就像被扔在精美盒子里的玩偶，只有当他们仰起头，视线越过断头台的边缘与天空交汇，才能懂得何谓真正的苍茫。

革命却有所不同。人人都自以为是这时代的镜子。他们摒弃了个人的欲望，变成全然无机的玻璃，让别人能从他们身上瞥见所有的美好、强大和牺牲。革命代表们就是镜厅。他们是琉璃，他们是金银。他们从不认为自己只是时代的反射、只是廉价的复制品、只是被上帝千篇一律地犯下的同一个错误。但他们同样被看不见的界限禁锢其中。在科德利埃、在雅各宾，有时Camille会惊讶于他们的行为：他们吐露着相同的语言，模仿着相似的行为，如出一辙地反射再反射，一如凡尔赛的镜厅。

*

_ 事实上，时代的镜子只有三面 _ ，Camille写道： _ 其中一面已然碎裂。 _

第一面镜子是马拉：他激烈善变，伶牙俐齿，神思敏捷。天，Camille多希望他手中的笔也能如马拉手中的一般尖锐：它是万剑之王，针针见血，字字无情，如同断头台的铡刀落下一般干脆利落。他是巴士底城墙上的石头，是德劳内和弗莱塞勒被挑起的头颅，是凡尔赛游行中无畏的女性，是下水道里腐臭的污垢，是淙淙流淌的鲜血、有如圣日耳曼德佩源起的涓流。他当然也会爱，爱他的国家，他的人民，他的朋友，爱那少数几个陪伴他到最后一刻的挚友。他爱得慷慨无私、温暖如春。更深沉肃穆的爱献给了他的妻子，山盟海誓，情比金坚，更甚于Camille对Lucile的爱。

第二面是马克西米连·罗伯斯庇尔：他是美德本体的化身，他是思想结晶的肉体，他将自己的每一缕心神尽数贡献给了革命。他是自由、平等、博爱，和纯粹。他是无懈可击的演讲家，就算他声音单薄、身材矮小，无数次都需要在讲台上踮起自己的脚尖。他的灵魂未给任何形式的腐败留一丝立足之地，而他的勇气自有一往无前的气魄。他是凡尔赛古老的网球场上空吹过的清风。是战乱不休、鸡犬不宁时祈求着和平的疾呼，是法律绝对的力量，是人们眼中闪现的泪水。然而，至少对于Camille而言，这面世间的明镜现在却有些模糊。罗伯斯庇尔当然是罗伯斯庇尔，但他同时也是Maxime。Maxime是优雅，是温柔，属于诗歌，属于橙子，属于汗湿的床上激烈的情动。他是纵容Horace把自己枯细的膝盖当蹦床的温柔教父，是数次把Camille从翻船边缘抢救回来的压舱物。他是一面镜子，但Camille已无法再从中看到自己的倒影。

最后一面是丹东。

丹东可以是个男人，也可以是头野兽。可以二者皆非，也可以兼而有之，视情况而定。他是血雨腥风的战神广场上逃离的人群，是他们如雷的怒吼，是讲坛上新生的声音。是所有严峻与慈悲之间的正义之神，是山岳有力的臂膀和坚实的后盾，是它在乱世飘摇中铿锵有力又思虑重重的一颗心。他身上叠加着累累的伤痕，仿佛从谁下颌舔舐来的烈酒。他是秋后的艳阳、法兰西的沃土。他的身体里凝结着女人们的爱和欢愉，灵魂里镌刻着敞开的坟墓中弓起肩背哀鸣的悲痛。他是Camille毕生挚爱之一，占据着他整整半颗搏动的心脏——另一半当然属于Lucile。但Camille的心贪得无厌，饥渴程度可能仅次于他的身体。所以他郑重而真诚地交出了它的心，随便两位所有者肆意地支配。

革命就是所有这些人，这些镜子。甚至，这些神。

_ 那么， _ Camille想： _ 我也会是吗？如若我与他们同行。 _

*

时至1793年，剪不断的纷争、理还乱的事变、缠绕在其中无尽的谎言、背叛，和各种各样的爱，早把革命和人民都折磨得疲惫不堪。有时Camille会觉得自己早已身死，漫步穿行于水仙平原，过眼皆是孱弱的阴影，一点一点啃噬着大片的牺牲和死亡。先是那些自甘放弃生命的人的鲜血——它们沉溺于其中的养分无法自拔，于是将魔爪伸向他们朋友，从新鲜的血管中攫取更多的食物。

Camille在这里看见了自己，也看见了圣茹斯特。看见两人都只是可怜巴巴模模糊糊的影子，正努力试着搞点变体一样的奇迹，好让自己变得真实、变得有形，变得——他不是很情愿地承认——配得上他们各自所爱的巨人。

在这个他们亲手劈开的冥界里，Camille并未完全迷失，还没有全然忘却他们过去的日子。他仍还记得早些年间的自己：野性而热烈，脑子里刻满了想法和美梦。他也还记得那会的圣茹斯特：彼时的少年还不是国民公会的议员，还无拘无束、放纵洒脱，笑靥如花，对酒当歌——然后逐渐暴烈、逐渐冰冷，逐渐成为凛冽刺骨的北风。

那时的Camille还从未将自己想成过时代的镜子，但他确曾着了魔一般地想要成为时代的声音。天呢，他是多么热爱从圣茹斯特的唇间舌畔、指间笔下飘逸而出的那些文字，激情澎湃，动人心魄。他能从中看到自己的风格和思想。当他们新生的友情还没被掐死在摇篮里时，Camille曾多么迷恋圣茹斯特对他说话的声音，多么迷恋那双和他如出一辙的深色眼瞳中倒映出他自己的模样。他如饥似渴地想要对方崇拜他——怎么崇拜都行，世人能想出的一切办法，Camille来者不拒。

然而搞事搞一半虽是Camille的本性，却向来与圣茹斯特无关。他的视线很快从Camille身上转开，望向了真神、望向那位革命在人间的化身。Camille于是就干了件蠢事，他伏在圣茹斯特象牙般精致的耳廓边，半真半假地吐露了些年少轻狂时往事，有关Maxime、足以拉他下神坛的往事。那天晚上他喝太多，酒精上头，智商下线，赤裸裸地暴露着未经雕琢的愚蠢，妄图从年轻人的双眸中找寻自己的身影，却只找到冷漠和黑暗。现下回首看，一切倒是再清晰不过：那天晚上他什么都不是，只是一位可怜的那耳喀索斯，寻觅着自己水中的倒影，想要亲吻他的嘴角，却只吻到冰冷一片，如同雨滴试图回身去吻湿冷的云层。

无所谓，就这样好了。让圣茹斯特将他炽烈的吻烙上Maxime干瘦僵硬的双唇。让他去拥抱那尊道德完美、无可腐蚀的神灵。有些人偏爱求而不得，远胜真枪实弹，没准圣茹斯特就是其中之一——这种人热爱从痛苦中汲取欢愉，远胜快感带来的折磨。Camille要去追逐他自己的神：不是理性和启蒙化身而成的圣像、冷静又笃定。而是花花世界里行走的异教神，有血有肉，散发着自然野性的活力，尖锐的牙齿和利爪间挂着新鲜的血液。那是生血的气息，与Maxime注定永世绝缘。

*

_ 问题在于， _ Camille写道： _ 我们出于本性的愿望将人塑为神。而一旦神成为了人，我们又出于本性的渴求去热爱他们，然后，摧毁他们。 _

在他的生命的三十三年里，Camille亲眼目睹无数所谓“神明”堕入了这个轮回：国王、拉法叶特、马拉。他们都曾享有众人的深爱、跪在他们的脚边虔诚地膜拜，然后被同样的人们拉下神坛、掀翻在地。革命的万神殿和已死的万神殿并无不同，全新的神明总是升起在相同的地方，他们被憧憬、被叱骂、被热爱，然后被撕碎。他们的血髓是生的源头。一如塔木兹的鲜血能令万物复苏，他们的鲜血则是变革的必需。

众神——以及与他们相伴而生的崇敬——都是一步步进化的。至少Camille如此坚信着，基于古典的神话和他自己的观察。最初这个东西或许只是大地上一个简单的地标，不过长得引人注目了一点，便能唤醒附近居民心中的惊叹和好奇。接下来很快，它便会拥有自己独属的神话和传说。再过不久，曾经一块令人望而生畏的巨石就会被注入魂魄和信仰，它会变成守护之神、复仇之神，或者其他什么全然脱离自然本质的东西，愈发的缥缈模糊，有如人类独有的灵魂。一直到最后，象征和信仰会从中诞生：它会被赋予完整的人性，寄托着崇敬者们纯粹的信任。人们用正式的仪式供奉起它。向它宣誓世间的正义，宣誓自己无瑕的爱和纯粹的忠诚。

Camille时常琢磨这个理论，好奇混杂着困惑席卷过他的心脏。他知道他对丹东的感情多少都出于类似的原理。从他第一天被那人的身影安全地笼罩住开始，爱意可能就开始萌生。当时他斜过身子倚上丹东庞大坚实的身躯——那人仿佛在风雨飘摇中伤痕累累的一座山，却仍旧伫立得巍峨又肃穆，轻而易举地承担起他施加上来的所有重量。然后或许是战神广场——那是所有人的命运被改写的一天，而Camille崇拜的另一位神明却明目张胆地从其中缺席。那一天丹东用有力的臂膀环住Camille的身体，霸道地把他锁进自己宽阔的胸口，不惜如此将自己暴露在横飞的弹雨中。Camille抬起头来看他，看到他狗熊一样的脸上写满了温柔和好奇，仿佛在诧异为何这样一个小东西会被他护进宽广的怀抱。那是破天荒第一次，Camille感觉到他七扭八歪的伤痕如此尊崇，而他庞然无双的身躯如此迷人——从这些基础再深一步，去感受另一人灵魂的魅力便也不再是难事：他身上那些不曾招Camille喜欢的、那些支楞巴翘的点点滴滴通通温和地模糊下来。他身上偶而也会爆发出愤怒的火光。而Camille越来越觉得，它们无不有爆发的理由和必要。

那么现在呢？现在的Camille早被俘获。他将烈酒泼洒在神龛前，念诵着信徒的经传。面对着芸芸众生，守护着自己的信仰，好似一位圣徒长身立于殉教的边缘。他跪倒在心灵的殿堂之上，虔诚地抬起视线，祈求能从神明的双眼中瞥见自己映出的倒影。

*

Gabrielle的离世让丹东全身淋满了血气。

他的生命被刻下过无数的伤痕，Camille能细数每一条的由来。一部分是物理伤痕，它们暴露在外，带着无与伦比的骄傲。更多的伤却由不断增多的诽谤和谴责刻就。工作不断加压，目标却日趋模糊——所有这些劈头盖脸地砸向丹东，如同一件巨大的斗篷，压上他宽阔得能扛起全世界的双肩。Gabrielle的死如同刺穿他强大心脏的一支利矛。如注的动脉血喷薄而出，为他的敌人献上了一顿饕餮盛宴。丹东变得弱不禁风、迷茫无助，犹如猛兽被拔掉了利齿。

Camille在那时站到了他的身边：他对他爱欲与杀心并存，虔信而又野蛮地拒绝崇拜。他并非铁石心肠、无动于衷。相反，他内心五味杂陈，内脏绞成一团。千头万绪的情感堵在胸口缠成一个结，一个他根本理不出线头的死结，更遑论解开它。

一个强大的人当能从情绪的激流中抽身而退，当能遵循合理的框架、承担适度的期望。一个强大的人——Camille清楚地知道罗伯斯庇尔在他爱意饱满的吊唁信里写了些什么词句。

但Camille不是强大的人。Camille纵身跳下淋漓的血海，双膝落地，跪倒在四散的血迹中。有时靠得足够近，他几乎能将指尖浸入鲜血，将野兽伤口劈得更开。他的双手于是沾满鲜红的液体，仿若一位酒神的信徒。在革命的早些年里，Camille时常会躺在这头巨大的野兽身旁，次数太多，他甚至都数不清具体的数字。他们靠得那样近，近得能够感受对方每一缕呼吸的震颤，近得Camille能清晰地听见气流注入那两扇巨大的肺部，跟着再缓慢地离开，一寸一寸摩擦着气管。他看进丹东的一双小眼睛，描绘着其中酝酿的风暴。看着它们缓慢而笃定的眨动。看着它们或被突如其来的痛苦攫住、或者逐渐泛起晶莹的泪光。看着它们不无警惕地凝视回来，形如丧家之犬。

Camille从未尝试主动伸手去碰触他。毕竟受伤的野兽总是危险的，帮助它们多半会被回以迅猛的攻击。但有一次，是丹东主动越过了他们之间仅剩的那点距离，伸出双臂搂住Camille的身体。这个举动微不足道，却仿佛燧石之间第一次相碰。激起的火花很快引燃毁天灭地的烈火。下一次他们相拥就是在床上。Camille还记得，他故意躺得远了一点，让蓝色的床单如同汪洋大海般横亘在他们之间。所以丹东必须费点劲才能够到他，然后搂住他。丹东这样做了——他当然会这样做。

接着便是这个晚上，在丹东的沙龙上，在房间的地板上：丹东庞然的身躯蜷缩着，程度近乎是平时的两倍。他痛哭流涕，悲鸣不断，熊脸蹭在冰冷的石面上。而Camille：他的挚友，他温顺的倒影，一言不发地躺了下来，躺在他对面。 他的形体被掩盖在黑色外套的阴影里，而丹东伸过手来寻寻觅觅，想要抓他的胳膊。Camille巧妙地闪避开，不是什么戏精到足以引起对方注意的大动作，而是每次都刚好落在他能够触及的范围之外。不厌其烦地一次又一次，仿佛逐渐撤退的潮水。丹东早已悲痛得失了理智，只剩本能还渴望着朋友的温暖和人类的体温。于是他爬起身，膝手着地，直接爬向了Camille。跟着仿佛从坟墓里捞出他的亡妻一般从地板上捞起Camille、粗暴地拖他起身、扔到自己身下，然后整个人覆上来，用身体的重量将Camille禁锢在自己炽烈的温度和地板无情的冰冷之间。Camille几乎被他压得窒息，僵硬的身体里拱着突如其来的欲火、难以名状的解脱，还混合着点可怕的愉悦。跟着丹东打开双臂将他拥进怀里。于是Camille的整个世界便只剩下了他的气息和他的重量。

“Camille……”他在他耳边念着。他们离得太近，嘶哑的耳语听着都像撕心裂肺的咆哮，“谢谢上帝，谢谢上帝……”

“我不是上帝，Georges。”他努力笑了出来——他的肋骨被铁箍般的双臂勒得死紧，勒得他喘不过气。_ 我没有那种天份，也没有那种慈悲。但你是上帝，我的神，你是。 _

“闭上你的嘴，Camille。”他粗糙有力的手爬上了Camille的颈侧。简直好像个威胁，尽管他无意如此，但Georges从来对自己的强壮毫无自觉，也从来不知道为什么别人都那样怕他，“没有我的允许你不准死。听到没有，小兔崽子？”

“当然。”

他的卷发披散在肩膀上，丹东的手指缠绕进他丝丝缕缕的发丝。或许在想念死去的妻子，又或许在脑补上断头台之前，它们被剪刀粗暴地剪断的样子——Camille打了个寒战。而丹东哼唧了一声。这一次声音里除了悲痛，还混杂了点别的东西。

“我的好朋友。我亲爱的Camille，”丹东说，“我的天，我真爱你。”

Camille被一句话彻底引燃，猛地抬起身体，至少在这有限的空间里——在地板和身体之间，在丹东允许的范围内。他用双臂搂住另一人的脖子，让他们的身体严丝合缝地贴合在一起，从髋部到脸颊，腿在地板上死死地交缠着。他的手摸索到对方坚硬又粗糙的头发，一下又一下抚摸着，温柔轻缓，如同在抚摸Lucile脆弱又柔软的卷发。丹东顺着他的爱抚平静下来，绷得死紧的身体不断地颤抖。

“嘘……”Camille轻声吐着气。他吻上丹东的眼角，吻着那些岁月、伤痛和疲惫刻下的细纹，用舌尖品尝着上面残留的泪痕和盐分。然后他像幼稚的小孩子一样调整了下动作，将脸埋进丹东厚实的脖子上层层的褶皱里，用他有点粗糙的胡茬轻轻蹭着对方。

“好Camille，”Georges喃喃念道，“我亲爱的，可爱的朋友，你感觉……”

他不需要说完这句话，因为他用手细密地抚遍了Camille每一寸碰得到的肌体。他们避免太过亲密，却又这般亲密无间。Camille知道很多这样的人，他们不会在梦里碰触其他男人，直到他们在现实中拥抱另一个同性、直到他们能够说服自己，所有一切都不过因为他们的妻子长眠地下，因为少女们如此冰冷无情，因为Camille柔软温暖的长发，因为他多情的双眼，因为他不断地追逐、追逐、给予和奉献。

无所谓，Camille负担得起的给予，承受得起奉献。因为他让他的神明本人主动离开神龛，爬向了他的崇拜。

* 

他和丹东没有马上搞上床，但这若隐若现的威胁让他们之间的空气微妙地浓厚起来。他们之间的阶级关系以一种Camille从未设想过的方法被改写了。现在他们的情况是这样的：愚蠢幼稚、天真烂漫的流浪儿Camille掀翻了强大无敌的丹东。这是纯粹个人层面的反叛。然而天下所有革命大同小异，结论不谋而合：国王必须死。

Camille静候着时机，品味着等待的滋味。丹东抓过他的胳膊、抚过他的指尖，把他按在办公桌上、体重覆下来，又或把他禁锢在墙上、欺身贴上来，所有这些无一不是折磨。他看着丹东的脸，看着上面暴躁见长，不耐渐增，看着他对他续弦的年轻妻子明显的不满。他看到他的倒影投进了丹东的双眼，向外凝视着他自己无从遏制的屈尊献降。

这一次，Camille终于主动伸出了手。

*

“然后呢，Camille？”

那是深秋一个凉爽的傍晚，Camille窗外的树叶早已由绿转黄，而丹东看起来和它们没什么两样，疲惫而挫败。Camille早已确认过这时的房间只会属于他们两个人。而丹东也依照设计前来。他站在门口，庞大的身躯几乎填满宽阔的门框。Camille从他的写字台前站起身，转脸直视对方，丹东却转开了视线，看向层层帷幔掩盖的床铺，看向椅子上Lucile留下的一件衣服，跟着看回了Camille：他散乱的衬衫松松垮垮裹在身上、他蓬松的卷发被Lucile的发带随意地束住。Camille早学会了勾引丹东这一类人的小伎俩，这些手段法布尔知道了大概会很高兴：暗示出点魅惑诱人的女性特质，让对方觉得足够熟悉、足够安全。丹东永远不会对圣茹斯特或者比约产生任何欲望，但Camille全然是另一个故事。他秀气柔软的名字便是一个佐证，他可以是个女人，无关生死的调剂，可以被宠爱，也可以被拥抱。

他移步穿过房间，仿佛在训练一只小鸟跳到自己手心里来。他抬手托住丹东饱满的右颊，拇指尖钻进伤疤留下的那条深深的痕迹，沿着它细密地抚摸着，仿佛想用手将它再度劈开。他踮起脚尖，轻启双唇，将吻印上丹东的身体：先是颈侧，跟着是下巴，最后是他伤疤的末尾。丹东的气息骤然失控，倒吸进一声咆哮，使得他的胸口如同攀上顶峰的海浪，直接贴住了Camille的前胸。他伸出手来，却并非意在碰触Camille——Camille清楚他不会那样做——而是将手指缠绕进Lucile的发带，拇指寸寸抚过光滑的丝绸。

_ 没错，就这样，来对我的阴茎做同样的事 _，Camille脑子里缭绕着这句话。他退后了一步，重新站直身体。看着从他发梢滑落的发带垂悬在丹东的指尖，招展如同胜利的旗帜，尽管这完全是他单方面的胜利。他张开嘴，出口的话语却和他脑中所想全然相左：

“Louise只是个孩子，Georges。”

丹东回了他一声嘹亮的、湿漉漉的闷哼：“你什么意思？”

Camille歪了歪头：“第一次肯定伤到了她。”

“Camille……”

“第一次就伤到了我。而且他不是你，和你截然不同。”他退后了一步、又一步。看着丹东的脸在错杂的光影里闪动过无数的思绪，“那会我不知道我在做什么，或者他也不知道。全都不知道。”

“为什么现在说这个？”

“你很温柔，我相信。”

“向来如此，你给我停……”

“你会让她爱上那种感觉。女人们追逐Maxime，是因为他在她们面前清心寡欲；而她们追逐你，是因为她们知道你能令她们满足。”

“这就是为什么我永远碰不到Lucile？因为你代替我满足了她？”

他在转移话题，用了个极尽拙劣的尝试。Camille微笑，从容不迫，见招拆招：“我很大方，不会介意。顺便说，虽然其间的体验可能会有些微的差异，但我清楚地知道被插是什么感觉。”

他让最后一句话飘然而起，回荡在空气里，巴掌一般的尖锐刺人。仅凭其中一个字，便让丹东磕磕绊绊地跨进了门槛，上前一步，然后定在当场。Camille知道会这样：毕竟丹东并不大方，除非大方能让他高兴。他或许可以跟全巴黎每一个女人上床，但那是因为她们通通属于他，也都会按照他的喜好行事。男人却是全然陌生的领域。Camille看到一个又一个的问题浮现在那张笨拙的脸上：都是谁？有过几个？什么时候？……

“你不会残忍，Georges。”Camille说着，又向后退开了一步，步履轻盈，“但你会想要残忍。”

丹东跟着迈上了一步，凶狠有如猎食的猛兽：“她只是个孩子，Camille，如你所说。”

“当然。”

又一步，他退得优雅，堪堪映出丹东进得粗笨。

“Camille……”

又一步，Camille扭过头看向身侧，暴露出他苍白修长的颈部线条，柔顺的卷发轻扫其上，显得他脆弱易折。

“会很疼。”他在一片静默之中抽了口气，听着丹东急剧的气息，几乎颤抖起来。

“没错。”

“残忍会让人痛苦，但克制残忍会加剧痛苦。”他转回头，直视进丹东的双眼，“你可以对我残忍，Georges。我是这世上你无法破坏的一个人。”

“小心点，小子。”

丹东这一次走上前时，Camille没有再退开。他粗糙有力的大手掐上Camille的喉咙。Camille顺从地倚了过去，他指腹下什么柔软的东西瞬间收紧，而Camille的呼吸应声变得断断续续、残破不堪，有如强风突然拂过脆弱的烛光。

“我相信你。”他勉力吸入了足以支撑他说话的氧气，这样说道。

“人们曾经相信我，然后他们都死了。”

“我不会。情况不同，人也不同。”

“你会阻止我吗，Camille？”

_ 我能吗？即使我真的想的话？ _

尽管丹东看不到、尽管丹东甚至都没在看他，Camille仍旧坚定不移地挺直了自己的腰背。

“不会。”

大多数人都会在这个节骨眼上选择离开，因为他们过于恐惧自己的欲望，但丹东不是大多数人。或许这就是所有人、包括Camille自己都爱他爱得发狂的原因。他们都在利用可怜的丹东，现在轮到Camille开始亲密地利用他。说时迟那时快，有如一道闪电骤然划开天空：丹东突然抬起胳膊，反手一掌掴上Camille的脸颊，隔着肉刮过他的牙齿，疼得他耳鸣目眩。他不是圣茹斯特，不崇尚斯多葛。他的眼中瞬间盈满泪水，却仍旧笑了出来，边笑边伸手去探自己的脸，感到触手一片湿润温暖：丹东手上沉重的戒指撕开了他脸上的皮肉，一串细密的血珠暴露在空气里。

“这么多够了没有？”丹东一声咆哮，虽然听上去底气并不很足。

“不够。”Camille回道，“你会发现我永不知足。你只需要想要在哪里给我留下印记。”

“Lucile？”

“十分清楚我喜欢什么。不，我不想让整个国民公会说我是你家婊子。”

“不说，但他们知道，”丹东说，“知道你是什么东西。现在，告诉我你想让我怎么操你。”

_ 告诉我怎么抹去曾占有你身体的人在上面留下的印记 _——Camille很清楚他真正的意思。

“随便你。”Camille低声说着，重新踮起脚尖吻上对方的嘴，“除此之外，也没有什么更大的秘密。”

这是句假话，这当然不会是真的：镜子怎会不知他怀中的倒影正沉浸于怎样的梦境？神明又怎会不知他虔诚的朝圣者内心藏有怎样的秘密？丹东该是多么了解Camille灵魂深处最为隐私的秘密，或许Camille也一样了解他的。说实话，他早已分不清它们的终点和起点，究竟哪些属于他、哪些又属于丹东。

*

Camille再次醒来的时候，感觉到一块温暖湿润的毛巾蹭在他的背上，紧随其后的是伤痕累累的唇瓣吻上来的触感。它们沿着他脊椎线条一路向下，亲密地贴合上他臀部的曲线。跟着身后的人张开嘴，一边温柔地咬着他，一边用毛巾在他打开的双腿之间轻拭，为他拭去情事残留在肌肤上的痕迹。

“我伤到了你。”丹东低声说道，半是询问，半是歉意。

“没错。”Camille一声叹息，“太棒了。”

这是真的。他的身体疼得要命，血肉像熟过头的苹果，乱七八糟地搅成一团，在他皮肤下翻腾个没完。枕头上刻着淡淡的血痕，那是丹东把他受伤的脸颊按上去印出来的，圆形的凹陷伤痕环绕着他的一边乳头，血呼刺啦地肿起漂亮的一圈乳晕。他的左半边髋骨还清晰地记得对方粗糙的大手是如何狠狠地掐上来，粗暴地把他向后拽，拽上自己的阴茎。他未受伤的半边脸也还清晰地记得丹东的手是怎样按在上面，强迫他低下头，手指毫不留情地插进他的嘴，绞住他的舌头。

“我会迷上你的魅力，Camille。”丹东说着，抬起头去亲吻他的后颈，“就像你原来迷恋米拉波的樱桃酒一样。”

“嗯……”Camille含混地哼了一声，慵懒地翻过身来，指尖摩挲着丹东的头发，“我没那么甜。”

“是吗？”

“你来尝尝。”他说着，单手滑下去，随意地抚慰着自己的器官。

丹东湿热的口唇跟着覆盖上来，温暖缱绻，带着好奇地渴求。他手上的动作这次温柔了很多，仿佛在耐心地取悦一位处女的身体，让它习惯这种陌生的愉悦。

但Camille还是重新把他拉了上来。去品尝他唇齿间汗水的甜香和早先释放的欲望。他认真地从对方的舌尖吮吸着自己的味道，向上抬起腰插进他握紧的手心。在他尽数射出自己的精液之时，他从丹东的瞳孔中看到自己的倒影，看到它们正中刻映出了自己一双睁大的眼眸。

*

“你身上都是字，我的朋友。”

再醒来已经是清晨。Camille感觉到自己眼眶下挂着两道力竭的黑眼圈，干涸的盐分附着在上面。舌头又干又肿，如同被旱灾袭击过的河床。他向下瞥了瞥自己的身体，发现丹东说的没错：丹东第一次剥光他的衣服把他推倒在书桌上时，他的身下是一片四下散落的稿纸。于是那些字迹便悄然印上他的肌肤，随着汗水的流淌沾染了他的全身。

“你写的是什么？”丹东边问边亲吻他的身体。逐字吻过黑色的墨痕，如同一头被驯服的野兽。

“上帝。”

“我以为你不信那个？”

“那么不是他，是你。”

“这还差不多。”

*

_ 将人类塑成神明和镜子的问题是：_Camille写道：_神明会堕落；镜子会碎裂。 _

**Author's Note:**

> SJ和Cami在SJ被选进国民公会之前曾有过通信，也曾经见过面。后来发生了什么我们都知道：SJ给另外一位朋友写信，说他“看穿了德穆兰的灵魂，他的美德不过只是一张假面”。他们的相互了解和私人关系的崩坏最终对丹东（和德穆兰）的审判造成了重大的影响。
> 
> 虽然没有任何现存资料表示SJ喜欢男人，Billaud-Varenne却直接写过他曾和年轻男性有过性关系。所以他会出现在文中的某一段里。


End file.
